


Changes

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible, Islamic Scripture & Lore, Jewish Scripture & Legend, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, got really intrigued with the concept of cain, hi i watched lucifer recently, read up on him and wrote poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: your hands are dripping with blood again. / child, see there, / your mother weeping again / oh, you foolish boy, back in that field / and its soil; drunk on blood and barren again.
Relationships: Cain & Abel, Cain & Eve
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Changes

your hands are dripping with blood again.  
child, see there,  
your mother weeping again  
oh, you foolish boy, back in that field  
and its soil; drunk on blood and barren again.

you try to change the story  
you always have  
you claw at what marks you  
the blood deep under your fingernails  
your mother’s tears

are you praying again?  
foolish boy, are you spilling acid and bile and blood  
on your lips again?  
how rubbed open do you need your hands to be;  
how raw your knees?  
how often will you lie?

who did you kill, now?  
whose back did you sink your claws in,  
what field did you feed blood to,  
until it bore no fruit anymore,  
this time?

what did you sacrifice now, boy?  
how loud did you scream?

the story doesn’t change, see:  
your hands are bloodied  
your mother is wet with tears  
this field is barren  
you do not keep your brother

Abel does not live.  
whose blood is on your hands,  
this time?

_— you are no different, the blood is still the same as it was before the world was built and after. you will never reap a good harvest again, or even a bad one. nothing ever changes. somewhere you will never reach, your mother is still grieving her sons. both of you._


End file.
